ARK Survival: Three Tamers
by blackdragon157
Summary: Lily woke up on an island, filled with dangerous beasts and she has to survive in order to live. But she runs into two men, Deux and Medic. She has to survive with these two in order to get tames to help build their army. Something big and dangerous is coming. Can they stop it? Or will the Wardens and a mysterious figure kill everything and everyone? OC/OC (Read inside summary)
1. The Island, the Wolf and Mysterious Men

**What's up, guys! I know that I have not updated in such a long time, but I had such a writer's block that it was very painful of what to choose. But I have found one that will help me and this is a game:**

 **ARK Survival.**

 **Where there are dangerous beasts, dinosaurs, drakes, wyverns, wardens and a whole bunch of stuff! And Lily, My OC that you all know well and love, is gonna embark on this crazy island adventure. And with another person's permission (Headsharper on Tumblr, I roleplay with him and he is such a sweetheart) I am allow to use two of his characters. And they are from Team Fortress 2, Deux (The BLU spy) and Medic (Which he is a RED Medic) and Lily will have to survive on the island with the help of these two.**

 **I do not own ARK survival and Headsharper's characters or TF2 Characters/Mercenaries, but I do own my OC, Lily**

 **Chapter 1: The Island, the Wolf, and Mysterious Men**

* * *

Darkness.

That was all that she could see.

A woman groaned as she started to come to. She opened her eyes, which were very unusual and unique as they were mismatched eyes. Her right eye was a firey red as if the fire itself glowed while her left was a gentle blue, like a lake at piece with no wind or clouds to disturb it's peace. She sat up, groaning as she looks around, seeing herself on a shore of an island.

How did she end up here?

She looks at herself, barely naked as her lower half and her upper chest was covered with ragged cloths. Even shows of a struggle as she had bruises on her, but what really stood out was a stone of some sort that was imprinted on her arm. She scratched it gently, seeing if it would come off but it did not. She winced at the pain as she looks around. On her other arm, it had a writing

 **Lily**

So her name was Lily?

She stood up, her silky black hair falling down to her lower back. The island seemed nice at where she was stranded at. The sun was out, the gentle waves of the ocean crashing on the shore, birds chirping, a stegosaurus walking along the shore-

 **Wait, what?**

Lily rubbed her eyes to see if she was hallucinating, But she wasn't hallucinating, there was a Stegosaurus walking along side the shore. There was a dinosaur, why was there a DINOSAUR!? They were suppose to be extinct!

It looks straight at her, snorting softly before going away from her. So if there were herbivores...

...then that means there were CARNIVORES.

She stilled when she heard thooms and she hid behind a rock so that she could see what was coming. Deep growls could be heard as a large Tyrannosaurus Rex came out of the woods, deep growls heard, blood dripping off from it's mouth and teeth, proving that it had just killed something moments ago. Lily held in her breath, doing her best not to be caught as the T-Rex sniffed the air, sniffing the boulder that Lily was just hiding behind and she shook.

A whistle heard and the T-Rex stopped, going to the source of the whistle. Lily slowly peaked her head over to see what was happening and she was astonished.

There was a man, at least she thinks it's a man because it was hard to tell with the bird-metal like mask on his face, wearing a white lab coat. The T-Rex growls as it walks up to the man and the man held his hand out. The beast looks at his hand and it pressed his snout against his hand, purring deeply. Lily was amazed of how calm the T-Rex was around this mysterious man.

She couldn't hear the conversation the man had with the T-Rex, but the beast was soon following him home.

Who was that person? And how can she get a tame like that?

She got out in the opening, watching as the T-Rex and the mysterious man disappears from sight. She has to survive in this dangerous environment. The herbivores are okay as long as she doesn't provoke them too much, but the carnivores will be a hassle since they eat herbivores and omnivores. But first, she needs to make shelter and provide herself with better clothing as dark clouds loomed over, saying that it was going to rain very soon.

 **00~00**

After many moments, after running away from a few carnivores, she managed to find a good place for her to make herself a shelter and provided herself clothing as well, including a few weapons and tranquilizer arrows in case if she does run into a carnivore, she can have a little advantage into either taming (Which that will never happen from how low experience she is) or running off so that it can't track or chase her.

She was out to get fish when she heard rustle out in the woods, just a few feet behind her. She gulped as she hesitantly walked over to the source and she was amazed.

For it was a Dire Wolf.

The fur was white as snow as it proven to be a high rank due to how large the wolf was, even big enough for a full grown man to ride. The red eyes glanced at her as it was caught in a bear trap, it's back foot caught in it. The wolf whined and closed it's eyes, waiting for it's life to end by the human. Lily, however, couldn't help but stare at the wolf with amazement.

It was a beautiful creature and she really didn't want to kill it, the wolf was too majestic to be killed this way. She walked over to the trap and inspects it, seeing that it was loosen up somewhat and she tried to pry it open. The wolf's eyes snapped open, wide with shock as it glance at the human trying to pry the trap open to free it. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you..." She said, grunting as the trap cut the skin open on her hand, but she kept trying to open the trap.

The wolf kept staring at her with shock. Why was the human helping her? Most humans would kill their kind for their skins and yet, why was she helping her. As she got the trap half way open, the wolf managed to slip it's foot out and Lily got her hands away in time just when it snapped shut. Lily looks at the wolf and she stilled when it started to circle her, making her gulp. She then sighed, "Okay...you got me...make it fast..." She clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the worse.

Instead of attacking her, the wolf whined and placed it's front paws on her shoulders, licking her face, making her laugh and giggle. "Okay, okay! You're welcome, buddy!" She laughed, petting his smooth fur. She looks at the wolf and found out that the wolf was a boy. "Well, it looks like your back paw doesn't look too bad, so you should be able to support your full body weight on your own, boy."

The wolf tilted his head. "So...I guess you should...go back to your pack."

The wolf didn't move and when Lily took a few steps, the wolf followed her. She glances at the wolf as he was instantly at her side, nuzzling underneath her arm and whined. "...you wanna stay with me?" She asked and the wolf wagged his tail, whining louder and she smiled. "Okay...from now on, you're living with me from now on...Demon." She smiled, already got a name for the wolf.

And the wolf seemed to like that name as he wagged his tail even more. "Let's go home, bud." She smiled and walked back to her home, the wolf walking along side her. Lily made sure that the wound on his back foot, which seems to be fine as she finds him not limping at all.

Demon looks at her and licked her cheek, yipping happily and she smiled. "Okay, Demon. I'll stop worrying about your wound as long as you're okay." She smiled, petting his head. They continued to walk, the Dire Wolf's ears erect in case if there was any danger and he could get his new mistress away from the danger.

They both stilled when large thooms were heard, the source being a Carnot, roaring loudly and charged at the two. Lily jumps out of the way, barely missing it's teeth and headbutt it was giving them both, leaving a deep cut on her arm from it's horn. The beast was about to attack until Demon bit on it's foot, digging his teeth deep into the skin, making the dinosaur roar out in pain, trying to get Demon off of him. Demon saw the wound on Lily when he got out of the Carnotaurus's attack range. He whined, looking at her before going behind her.

She was about to ask what he was doing, but gasped when he went underneath her, placing her on his back, making her clench to the wolf's fur on the back of his neck. Demon looks back at Lily, making sure that she was secured on his back before darting off and Lily held on, getting away from the carnivore. "Demon, your foot-" She was cut off when he barked at her, but kept running.

So she held onto him, but she was surprised of how fast Demon ran as they were out in the open, Lily seeing a few herbivores grazing in the grass, a few looking at her, then went back to their business. She didn't know where Demon was taking her as he started to run up onto large boulders, the mist coming in as it hid the ground below them. She winced as she clenched on her deep cut on her arm.

Demon suddenly stops, his ears erect.

"Demon?" She looks at him. Demon kept listening, his expression remained blank as he tried to listen to their surroundings-

A large beast came from underneath the mist, roaring loudly and Demon backed up and that make Lily clench to his fur, but she stilled even more when she saw what was on the beast's back.

It was the same man, holding a weapon that was very advance than anything she had ever seen. The red glowing eyes from the mask stares at her as the beast he was riding was a very large wyvern, the color of it's body a dark brown while the spikes and the leather on it's wings were a beautiful shade of purple, the beast now hovering in front of them.

Lily didn't know what to think, her mismatched eyes staring into the glowing red eyes. Her Dire Wolf was also not liking the wyvern as it roared at him, the powerful gust being created by it's wings clearing some of the mist away.

"W-We don't want any trouble! We're-We're just passing through!" Lily stuttered, but the mysterious figure kept silent, the dire wolf glaring and growling at the wyvern as it returns the gesture. Demon then stilled and turned his head when he heard a screech from behind, seeing a Argentavis diving at them, it's clawed feet reaching out and grabbed Lily away from Demon.

"DEMON!"

Demon barked and was about to attack the mysterious man, but the wyvern was ahead of him as it grabbed him as well, the biting that the Dire Wolf giving to him was giving no effect. Lily was struggling, trying to get the Argentavis to let go, but it was keeping a good grip on her, screeching softly, the wyvern flying ahead. "HEY! Let us go! We didn't do anything to you, so why are you doing this!?" Lily shouted.

The man still ignored her pleases, flying to who knows where. She kept struggling out of the large bird's grip, but it seems to have no effect what so ever as it kept a firm grip on Lily.

 **"BUTSA"** Lily didn't really know what it said, but it sounded metallic and as if he was speaking...backwards. But when he lets out a command, she saw the Argentavis look up at the rider, tilting it's head and squawked.

 **"EKAT REH OT EHT ESAB...I EVAH DEHSINIFNU OT DNETTA OT"** Lily can see the Argentavis nods and flew ahead of them, making Lily look back at Demon as he whined, his ears flat against his head. **"T'NOD YRROW...LL'UOY EB DETINUER HTIW REH NOOS."** The man said to the wolf, which Demon just glared at the man, growling lowly.

* * *

Lily kept trying to struggle from the Argentavis's grip, but it didn't let go of her, making it squawk at her to stop struggling. That is when it saw the wound on her arm and squawked at her softly, tilting it's head. "...it was from a Carnotaurus..." She answered, seeing that it was still bleeding badly. It tilted it's head before hovering above the air, making Lily wonder what it was doing.

She then gasped when the large bird tossed her up into the air and made her land on it's back. It cooed before taking off to the destination it was ordered to go. _"Well...better than being carried by it's claws, I suppose..."_ Lily thought, holding her injured arm with one hand while her other hand was gripping the feathers gently so that she wouldn't fall off.

She then narrowed her eyes when she saw a StarGate coming to view. She had only seen a few of them during her travels, but she didn't come near them. The Argentavis lands gently, walking towards the control panel. It started to type in numbers and Lily wonders what it was doing until the gate started up, making her jolted a bit. "...for a Argentavis, you're very clever..." Lily commented, making the large bird's feathers ruffle up happily from the compliment, cooing gently.

The Argentavis flies in, revealing a hidden land and she was amazed of the wildlife that was in there, from herbivores and carnivores, not fighting surprisingly, as they eat the plant life and meat around them. "...this is amazing..." She whispered in awe.

She then saw another man by a very large base, feeding the aquatic creatures in a very lake that was connected to the ocean from the other side, making Lily think that there was an opening to the ocean. The Argentavis squawked and landed behind the man. He was wearing shades, so she really couldn't see his eyes, but wears a bandanna around his head, having a dark shade of brown hair. His outfit was a dark shade of blue, but was made to look like he can camouflage himself in any environment on what type of resources it was used to make it.

"Astub, why aren't you with Medic..." He trailed off when he saw Lily, which she tensed up when he stared at her, even with the shades he was wearing. "...who are you?" He asked.

"I-I don't know...this-this man got me and Demon-"

"Demon?" He walked towards her.

"Y-Yes, he's my Dire Wolf..." She said and he hummed in thought. "...they are very hard to tame these days due to how aggressive they are...I'm surprised that you got one...due to how low experience you have on taming..." She had a flat look on her face. "Yeah...that's something a girl doesn't want to hear..."

"No, no, I'm not saying you're bad or anything. I'm just surprised that you tamed a Dire Wolf as your first tame. So he must've been an Alpha or something to get Medic's attention if he made Astub brought you here..." He looks to see Lily having a very confused look on her face, not really knowing what he was talking about. He chuckled and helps her down from the Argentavis. "Sorry, I must be confusing you...I am Deux, by the way." He smiled, kissing the top of her hand gently.

She tensed up slightly when he did that, a large blush on her face. He then saw her cut on her arm. "Here, I'll treat your arm and I'll discuss on what I meant earlier." He said, leading her inside of the base, which she was very surprised of how roomy it was on the inside. She can see many of the desks made for many of different materials. He helps her onto the desk.

"I never got your name." He asked and she tensed again. "Oh, umm, L-Lily. It's Lily..."

"Alright, Lily..." He started to treat her cut gently. "There are three types of each species in this world here. There's the normal, the B.A, and the Alpha's. The normal ones are regular, never really having any kind of special attacks or anything else. The B.A's have a different shade of color of red or green. Red has their ability to breathe fire and the green are known for poison types of attacks. Then there are the Alpha's, who are twice as big and twice as strong as normal and B.A creatures. What makes them stand out are their red eyes."

Demon had red eyes.

"...then Demon is a Alpha Dire Wolf?" She asked and he nods. "Yes...that must've got Medic's attention when he saw your Dire Wolf."

"Medic? That man with the mask?" She asked and he nodded once more. "Yes, he usually goes out hunting in search for Alpha's. I track down any aquatic creatures, B.A's and normal that have high status that can be use for us. So when you have an Alpha Dire Wolf, you must have gotten his attention. Usually, he ignores people that try to get his attention. So if he made Astub brought you here...he thinks there's...something you might have could be useful."

Lily kept silent as he dabbed the wound with ointment and started to wrap it. "Demon, was it? How did you tame him?" He asked, looking up at her, at least she thought that he was due to the shades he had on.

"Well...I-I found him in the woods...he was caught in a bear trap, so I freed him and he's been with me ever since...which was a few hours." Lily said, Deux looking up at her surprised. "You...didn't use narcotics? Kibble? Anything?" He asked and she shook her head. "Guess he was...just as afraid of me as I was with him...guess we saw something in each other that..." She sighs, "it's hard to explain..." She looks away from him.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at Deux. "Never fear of what you feel...you saw something in Demon and he saw something in you...that's all that matters." He gives her a smile just as he finished bandaging up Lily's wound. "There we go. All done..." He smiled, then looks up at her.

The door opens and they saw Medic, making Lily tense up from the red glowing eyes from the mask he wore. There was a bark and she smiled when a Dire Wolf ran in. "Demon!" She hugs his head, the Dire Wolf whining and licking her face. "Oh, I missed you too, boy. You really had me worried there." She whispered, petting his soft fur.

 **"SIHT FLOW SI GNITSERITNI...SAH STI NWO EERF LLIW..."** The Medic said, Lily looking at him and the wolf looks at him. Lily tensed when Medic looks at her. **"WOH DID UOY EMAT TI?"** He asked her and Lily looks at Deux very confused. "He speaks backwards, part of the mask. He asked how did you tame Demon." Deux explained to her. She looks at the Medic, who was impatiently waiting her answer.

"Well...I-I didn't use anything...he was caught in a bear trap and I freed him...he's been with me since then." She said and he tilted his head in question and with interest. **"GNIHTON?"** He asked and she shook her head, understanding him that time. He looks at Deux and sighs deeply. " **...SI EH RUOY YLNO EMAT?"** He asked. She looks at him and she nods. "Y-Yes, sir..." She stuttered.

He didn't say anything and left to a different room, closing the door behind him. She looks at the door, then at Deux with a confused look. "...it's best if you didn't know..." Deux commented, standing up and offered her a hand. She hesitated, but placed her hand in his, letting him help her stand up. "Well...guess he's deciding what to do with you...so I might as well show you around...but if you encounter anyone outside of this base, do not tell them what our location is, okay? Medic likes to keep things secretive." He said and Lily nods. "I promise."

"Good. I'll show you most of the creatures we've caught." He smiled, opening the door for her. She looks at Deux and nods, following him outside, the new life she is starting now...to whatever Medic has in store for her.

* * *

 **That is Chapter one of the Ark Survival of Lily, Medic and Deux. So she will see what both Deux and Medic caught. So she has to figure out how to catch Dinosaurs like how they can, but it will be a struggle for her.**

 **What will be her second tame? And why is Medic interest of how she tamed something without using anything.**

 **Until then,**

 **BlackDragon157**


	2. Welcome to the Base, taming, and Wyverns

**Chapter 2 is here, yay!**

 **So Headsharper got a chance to look at the chapter and he likes it! I try to keep his characters just the way they are, which is a hassle, but he likes it either way!**

 **So in the last chapter:**

 **Lily woke up on an island filled with dangerous creatures and she meets Medic and Deux after she was taken to the base from Medic's Argentavis, Astub. So Lily is now being shown around the base of what both Medic and Deux caught during their time.**

 **So something has come to me: I am going to add Scorch Earth that was recently been added to Ark Survival, which means, bigger and meaner Wyverns and they get pissed off if you steal their eggs (Watched KingDaddyDMAC play it. Please subscribe to his channel, he is amazing) So let us see what is gonna happen in this chapter!**

 **A/N: About Medic, if those who do not know, he speaks backwards so everything he says is backwards so for example "BUSTA" is actually "Astub" and "** **SEDEMIHCRA" Is actually "Archimedes" in case you guys didn't know.**

 **Also note: Should I add the creatures from the game Subnautica? Because imagine...running into the sea dragon and hearing very scary noises at night when you are out hunting...like, just imagine that. After watching IGP on Youtube doing the gameplay of it and hearing those creatures in a dark part of the ocean, that will give you nightmares.**

 **Chapter 2: Welcome to the Base, taming, and Wyverns.**

* * *

Lily walks around with Deux as he shows her around the area of where all of both Medic's and Deux's tames were wondering about in the area. Some were relaxing, eating, napping or flying around in the area; making Lily think it was a paradise for all creatures. "...how did you guys find this place?" Lily asked and he smiled while they both walked. "You're not gonna believe this, but this place didn't have all of this plant life."

Lily stares at him shocked and he chuckled. "Yep, this place didn't have all of this. It took me and Medic months just to get these plant lives up and blooming. That is when we started to tame all of these animals and dinosaurs you see right now." He said, petting a Ankylosaur that walked up to them, roaring softly and leaned into his touch. "This is Bullus, I tamed him when a T-Rex nearly killed him and he's been with me since then.f" Bullus looks at Lily curious, sniffing her gently.

She held her hand up, her palm face out and lets the large dinosaur sniff it before hurring softly, placing it's snout against the palm of her hand. She smiled and pets him. Deux smiled as he leads her to a lake. "This is where I place the water creatures in. There's a cave below there that leads to the ocean just in case they need to get fish or needs to...you know, mate." He chuckled nervously.

"But aren't you afraid that someone might swim in the cave to your guy's base?" Lily asked and he sighs. "Well, thanks to Medic, he created an illusion to make it looks like the opening leads to nowhere, but it won't effect us. Well, that is when you do want to use the water cave." He offered and she nods. She could see many of the creatures below because the water looks so clear.

She could see a Megaladon swimming up to the surface and she backs up a bit, but Deux placed a hand on her back gently, smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. Fang just wants to come up to say hello." He smiled, the large shark surfaced and stood still. He knelts down and pets the back of the shark, then smiled at Lily. "See? He won't bite."

Lily seemed to hesitated as she knelt down beside Deux. As if the shark sensed her hesitation, Fang turned towards Lily and made his head pop out of the water, placing his head on her lap and she tensed up. "Aww, he likes you already." Deux chuckled, Lily petting the shark slowly before relaxing. Fang got back into the water, swimming around the lake. When Lily stood up, she then saw an empty area. "What about that one over there?" He looks over.

"Well...we're trying to tame a Lightning Wyvern we saw the other day." She looks at him. "What about that one I saw Medic was riding on?" She asked and he shook his head. "No, that was a regular wyvern. These wyverns are bigger and meaner. We saw a group of them tearing a human apart." She tensed about where he said that they tore a human apart. "Th-That's how mean they are?" She gulped.

He looks at her and mentally slapped himself for scaring her. "Hey, hey..." She gasped slightly when he pulled her into a hug. "Sorry...I didn't mean to scare you..." She looks at him slightly, still trapped in the hug before she slowly hugged him back. "It's...it's fine..." She spoke, slowly relaxing and he smiled, giving her a gentle squeeze before pulling away, letting her walk beside him once more.

She could see many of the carnivores, herbivores, amphibians, insects, all sorts of creatures. That is when she saw the drakes, wyverns and dragon godlings as they stared at her. "These are the drakes, dragons and dragon godlings we captured through the days we have started. Most of them belong to Medic and I own a few here and there." He whistles for one and she saw a green drake coming towards them. "This is Draco...he's my poison drake that I got." Draco looks at Lily, sniffing her gently and she tensed up.

The Drake then roared happily and licked her face, making some of her hair stand up from drake saliva. When she looks at Deux, she saw him having a hand covering his mouth, shaking as he was trying not to laugh at Lily's hair being in ridiculous directions. "I-I-I'm sorry...it's just...he-he does that to everyone and..." He was laughing and Lily crossed her arms, a angry/pouty look on her face.

He soon calmed down and squeezed her shoulder gently. "I'm sorry, okay? Forgive me?" He asked and she sighs, but she nods. "Okay...I forgive you for now..." She said, the drake wagging his tail; looking at the two. Deux pets Draco and he purred deeply, his eyes closed in bliss. "Hey, you wanna go flying?" He asked, smiling.

 **"TON OS TSAF..."** Lily and Deux turned to see Medic, walking with a different Argentavis. It was white as snow, but it had blood on it's feathers as it squawked gently, nuzzling against his shoulder and Medic gives it a gentle scratch underneath it's chin.

 **"I TNAW OT TSET GNIHTEMOS THIW REH...UOY..."** He points at Lily and she tensed. He gestured her to follow as he walked away, the Arge following him as well. She looks at Deux and he gestured her to follow him. "Don't want him to get mad if you don't listen to him. Trust me, I learned that the hard way." Deux said, making Lily tense up and quickly caught up to Medic and his Argentavis.

She then noticed a group of them, eating raw meat. **"BUSTA..."** The Argentavis perked up from the group and walked over to them, cooing softly. Medic looks at Lily, points at her, then at Astub. Lily looks at the Argentavis, which squawked at her softly. "You...want me to ride Astub?" She asked. He nods as he goes over to the white Argentavis and got on it's back. **"EH LLIW WOLLOF SEDEMIHCRA. STUJ TEG NO..."** He said, but was somewhat annoyed that she was taking so long to understand him.

She looks at Astub, which tilted his head at her. She took a deep breath and tried to get on the large carnivorous bird, but was on the struggle bus. Medic groaned and slapped his face gently out of irritation. He walks over to her when she eventually gave up, gasping slightly from exhaustion. **"STUM I OD GNIHTYRVE?"** He asked himself as he boosted Lily up onto the Argentavis, She was surprised when he did that, but she managed to grip on the back of the bird's back of the neck.

He then got onto the other Argentavis and it flew off, making Astub fly after him. "Umm, where are we going?" She called out, the wind picked up a bit when they took off. Medic didn't answer her, still flying ahead while Astub followed him from behind.

She didn't know where they were going and to what they were going to do, but she had a mixed feeling about it. Medic gave a signal to Astub to hover and he did as they were at the gate. Medic got off of his Argentavis and walked to the control panel, typing numbers in and the portal activates. Lily and Medic flew in and went to the other side, flying through the desert and forest.

She noticed a dark trench that was by a mountain, making Astub hover so that Lily could look at it better. Medic noticed her stop and made his Argentavis hover as well, seeing where Lily was gazing at. She could see something move and a bat-like wing flew down into the trench and Lily tensed. "...is that the wyvern's den? Where they all remain at?" Lily asked, looking at Medic.

He nods.

She could see a group eating a dead corpse of a large dinosaur. One glanced to at Lily and Medic and she tensed more. **"YEHT LLIW TON EVIG ESAHC..."** He said, watching the large beast go back to eating the corpse. Lily looks at Medic. "...when will they give chase? Do we get close?" She asked and he nods. **"TAHT DNA FI UOY EKAT RIEHT SGGE...TUB S'TAHT TON TAHW ER'EW GNIOD..."** He said, gently going over to Lily and Astub and made Astub follow him. Lily looks at the den one last time before looking ahead.

 **00~00**

They arrived to their destination, right by a watering hole as she could see many Spinosaurus, both her and Medic up on a tree to be far up from their reach. "So...why did you bring me here?" She asked, looking at Medic. She had a confused look when he pulled out a scope and a wrist band of some sort, but it looks super advance to her taste. He gives her the scope and she looks at him.

 **"ESU SIHT...TI LLIW LLET EHT SUTAST FO EHT RUASONID...NACS MEHT..."** He said, which he can see that she was understand him a little bit more when she looks at the scope. She took a deep breath. "...so what am I suppose to look for?" She asked, seeing the large dinosaurs through the scope. "Umm...how about that brown one there? It's a level 97..." She asked and he points the wrist band at him, which it pulled up a hologram of it, looking at it's status.

 **"OOT KAEW...NASC REHTONA..."** He said and she looks at the other one. "Umm...that bluish gray one? She seems decent."

 **"EVAH OOT YNAM SELAMEF SA TI SI..."**

Lily sighs as she kept looking, each one rejected by Medic. Until one in particular showed up. "Hey, how about that white one right there?" She asked and Medic looks over. It was white as snow, but it had glowing red eyes. "And it's a level 250 as well..." She said, seeing the other Spino's avoiding that one and running off, the white beast taking a drink from the watering hole.

Medic looks at the status.

 **"...TNESCED HGUONE...ER'UOY GNIMAT TI..."** He said, making her look at him shock and soon enough, she was on the ground by Astub when Medic gives her the command. She stilled when the Spinosaur looks at her, it's glowing eyes staring down at her. It growls, taking steps towards her and she backs up a few feet, but had her eyes remained on the beast. It growls, baring it's teeth before sniffing her curiously, Medic watching her from a distance.

Lily took a deep breath, turning her head away and slowly holding her hand out, her palm faced out and the beast looks at her hand, growling softly. Medic thought it was going to attack and was about to go in to save her, but it all changed when the Spinosaur pressed it's snout against her hand, the eyes closed and purred silently. Lily was shocked, looking at the large dinosaur.

The Spinosaur looks at her, then knelt down and kept nuzzling against her hand, purring louder. She smiled a bit, petting the Spinosaur and the beast purred louder, leaning into the touch. The Spinosaur kept nuzzling and nudging her and she giggled when it licked her cheek. Medic kept watching the scene, very interested of how it turned out and he knew exactly what she was.

* * *

"I'm a what?"

Lily was with Deux as they were feeding the carnivores and the amphibians they had in their base. "Medic said that you're an instant tamer...those people are rare these days. They don't need Kibble or narcotics to tame a beast. You show them that you're willing to give them a try and they will either accept your offer or deny it. It will work with most animals, but some are still testing." He said, feeding the carnivorous fish they had, the Megalodon catching it's meal in mid air.

"So...any animal? Can it work on those wyverns?" She asked.

"Maybe...but no one really knows because no one tested that theory yet." He said, Lily feeding the T-Rexes as they were munching on the prime meat happily, purring. Lily thinks it over, petting the Spinosaur that she dubbed named Smaug because of his glowing red eyes. Smaug purred, laying on all fours to let her pet his head better. "Well, at least we know that you can tame Alpha's...that may help us if we go on a raid."

"Raid?"

"We go with a team and attack the other's base. No one knows where our base is at, so we're good and have nothing to worry about. You may join us one day, but you still have a lot of learning to do." He said, patting her shoulder gently and smiled. Smaug noticed and got in between them, also wanting affection which it made Lily laugh. She pets him and he purred louder, leaning into the touch.

"Hey, does...any of the beasts need to be taken out for fresh air? I mean, the flying types...I'm trying to get use to flying." She asked and Deux hummed in response. "Well...you can take Astub...he's starting to get use to you now...and I really don't think that Medic won't mind." He said, whistling for Astub and he flew over to them, chirping.

She smiled and held her hand out. Astub tilted his head before chirping softly and pressed his beak against her hand, cooing softly. Lily smiled and tried to get on Astub, but couldn't because of how small she is and how big the Argentavis was. "Uhh...help me, Deux?" She asked, laughing nervously. He chuckled, walking over to her and gives her a boost up. "You could've just told Astub to knelt down." He chuckled. Lily looks at him, then at Astub.

"All of the Argentavis listen to a whistle command. I guess Medic didn't tell you about it. I'll let you go for now...which reminds me..." He got out a piece of cloth and wrote something down on it. "This is our code to the base. Because we know that one day, you want to head out of the base to tame beasts on your own." He said and Lily looks down at it.

 **7784217**

"You do not share this with anyone because they would love to get their hands on some of the equipment we have or steal our dinosaurs. So do not show anyone this code and do not lose it." He said and Lily nods, placing it safely in a pocket sash she was given. "Don't worry, Deux. I won't." She smiled, then pats Astub's side, saying that she was ready to go. Astub chirped and took off, Deux looking at the two and sighed.

"...stay safe..."

 **00~00**

Lily smiled as she breathed in the air, Astub flying through the sky and looks up at Lily, chirping softly. She smiled and pets the back of his neck. "Don't worry, Astub, I'm just thinking about things is all..." She smiled, which Astub chirped in response, kept flying until he sensed something and suddenly dove down.

"Ah! Astub, what are you doing?" She asked, Lily managing to hold on tightly when he dove down. But she then tensed when she saw what he was heading towards to.

The Wyvern's Den.

"A-Astub, that's the wyvern's den! What are you doing!?" She asked, Astub flying even faster, then suddenly took a sharp turn and lands, a few feet away from the Wyvern's den. She was about to ask Astub why he did that, then stopped at the scene. Laying in front of them was a wyvern, but was severely injured. Lily looks at Astub before slowly getting off of him.

The dragon was still alive.

Deep scratches and bite marks were on it's body, breathing deep and raspy breaths. She wondered who would managed to take down a large wyvern like this one, let alone what beast it was. The bite marks' were too big for a T-Rex or any other large carnivores that would attack it. The wyvern's eyes open to look at Lily and tried to scoot away, whimpering a bit from the pain it was in.

"Shh...it's okay...I'm not gonna hurt you..." She whispered, gently placing her hand on it's neck and stroked it gently. The wyvern looks at her, still breathing raspy breaths. Lily took out her bag of bandages, and tried to fix the wounds it had, but she knew that it wouldn't be enough, even the dragon knows it wouldn't be enough. "...what did this to you?" Lily asked, kept stroking the wyvern's head.

It hurred at her before opening one wing and she was shocked.

It was a baby wyvern as it hurred, whimpering when it saw Lily and tried to scoot closer to the larger wyvern. "...you're a mom...you tried to protect your child..." Lily said, looking at the wyvern and she nods, as if she understood Lily. She knelt down in front of the wyvern hatchling and it whimpered, the tail tucked in between it's leg. "Shh...it's okay, it's okay..." She pulled out some meat and offered it to the small wyvern. It sniffed the meat before eating it out of her hand, purring while eating and Lily smiled.

The mother wyvern raised her head and managed to nudge the baby to Lily, hurring gently. The baby looks at the mother, then at Lily. The baby whined, but nuzzled the mother before slowly and sadly going over to Lily, nuzzling her leg. Lily realized that the wyvern was dying...

...she wanted the baby to go with her...

Lily managed to pick up the wyvern gently and looks at the mother. "...I promise that your child will be safe with me..."

The mother purred a bit before laying her head back down, her eyes slowly closing until her body went still, never waking up again. The baby whimpered and Lily hugged it close. "Shh...don't worry, little one...I'll take care of you..." Lily whispered, kissing the wyvern's forehead before going over to Astub. Astub then perked his head up, squawking and Lily could see the sands moving, making her still.

...it was the beast that killed the wyvern.

"Astub!" Lily ran over to the Argentavis and he knelt down for Lily to get on easier and she held on when he took off, the beast revealing itself as a death worm, nearly the same size as a wyvern as it tried to get a hold of Lily and the Argentavis, but Astub was out of it's reach, the beast roaring out at them. Lily was shaking, glancing back at the Death worm while it went back inside of the sands of the desert, never to be seen again.

That was a horrifying experience. Even the wyvern hatchling was whimpering, burying it's face into her shoulder and she held him. They were both shaking and Astub sensed it, flying even faster so that they can get back to the base.

Meanwhile...

"Where is she?" Deux asked himself, looking out the window. Medic was sharpening a weapon, glancing up at Deux before paying attention back to the weapon. Deux kept looking out, then smiled when he saw the portal opening and closing. "Ah, there she..." He trailed off to see Astub flying the fastest he could muster and when he landed, Lily was trembling. "Lily?" He went over to her.

Lily was still holding onto the hatchling, which didn't pull it's head away from her shoulder and she was trembling all over. She flinched when Deux touched her. "You okay? What happened?" He asked, gently helping her off of Astub and picked her up gently, knowing that her legs wouldn't function right because he could feel her trembles increasing.

Medic looks over to see what was the commotion, but then looks at the wyvern hatchling in her arms. **"...GNIRB MEHT NI..."** He said and Deux nodded, bringing Lily in as she kept trembling, one arm holding onto the wyvern and the other arm around Deux's shoulders. When he got inside of the base, he placed her down on the bench and placed a blanket around her.

 **"NIALPXE..."** Medic said, leaning back against a different counter, his arms folded against his chest and looks at her. She looks down at the wyvern as it cooed, looking around the new environment in curiosity. Lily took a deep breath, trying to calm herself to speak.

"W-Well...I-I asked Deux if any of the flying creatures needed fresh air, and he said that Astub would, so I took him...then he was heading towards the wyvern's den. I didn't know why he was doing it at first, but he landed in front of a dying wyvern. It was a female and she had this little one tucked under her wing to protect whatever attacked her." She gestured to the tiny wyvern in her arms.

It kept looking around curiously, chirping around the new place, crawling up to Lily's shoulder and kept looking, sniffing the air. "I...I don't know what it was that attacked us...but it was...a giant...worm thing."

Deux and Medic look at her, then at each other. "Deathworm?"

 **"MORWHTEAD."**

"A what?" Lily asked. Deux went over to a shelf and pulled out a book, the cover of it having a sandish brown and flips through the pages. "A Deathworm. Very nasty creatures that hides in the sands in the desert. They will kill anything that comes across their path, including wyverns." He showed her a page and she gulped a bit on how big a Deathworm can be. "Are...can they be tamed?" She can't help but asked.

"Unfortunately no. We tried multiple times on one a few days back and they won't let us. I doubt that you can't tame it either because there was no recording of anyone taming one. Those who tried to attempt ...well...you get the idea." He said and Lily gulped at that.

The wyvern saw the Medic coming up to him and tries to let out a growl, but sounds like a tiny purr. **"WON WON, ELTTIL ENO..."** He picks up the wyvern and Lily was amazed of how gentle he was with the tiny creature, the dragon completely stop growling and started to purr almost immediately. "How did he...?" Lily asked when Medic carried it to the desk, making Deux chuckled. "He has ways of talking with the beasts."

Lily watched Medic getting something from a made fridge and pulled out a bottle of white liquid, which made the wyvern wiggle excitedly, roaring happily and started to jump up and down on the table. Lily looks at Deux, making him look down at her. "That's wyvern milk. Little ones need to feed on that until they are fully grown." He said, the wyvern starting to drink from the bottle as soon as Medic opened it. **"...DAH LUFREWOP STNERAP...DNA A ELAM..."** Medic commented to himself, feeding the baby wyvern until it was satisfied, purring and nuzzling against him.

He picks up the baby and hands it back to Lily. **"...SDEEN NOITNETTA YREVE 20 SETUNIM..."** He said before leaving the room, checking on something and Lily looks down at the wyvern. It looks at her and cooed, nuzzling her, making Lily smiled and pets the dragon. "So...just feed it wyvern milk then?" Lily asked, stroking the baby's neck.

"Not only that, which we have plenty in case we get an wyvern egg, they like cuddles and walks until they fully grown. Medic said that it's a decent level, and the baby is a male. All babies need attention every twenty minutes until they are fully grown, which doesn't take long. Not sure how the wyverns work though, so this will be new for us." He said, the wyvern curling around her shoulders. "...how will I know what he needs, though? I'm not really an animal whisperer like you and Medic." She said, making Deux chuckled a bit.

"You'll figure it out, don't worry."

* * *

It took Lily a few moments to figure out what the baby wyvern wants for it's demands, for now she named it Shadow for the time being, since she saw it was a poison wyvern, well, Medic told her. Whenever it flapped it's wings a few times, he wants to go on a walk. When he rubs against her leg, he wants to cuddle. Finally, when he smacks his teeth and whines, he wants to be fed wyvern's milk.

And she can tell that Shadow was getting bigger and bigger whenever he gives a command on what he wants. Right now, he was just as big as Argentavis. He cooed and rubbed against her shoulder, purring. "Aww, you want to cuddle again?" She chuckled, hugging him around his head and he purred, leaning into the touch and smiled. Lily giggled and kept hugging his head, petting the side of his neck. "You just love your cuddles, huh?" Lily giggled, laughing as Shadow licked her cheek, roaring happily.

Someone cleared their throat and Lily looks to see Medic. "Oh, Medic! How did the findings go?"

He just shrugged and looks at the wyvern. **"YNA ELBUORT HTIW EHT NREVYW?"** He asked and Lily looks at Shadow. "He only wanted to be fed wyvern's milk two times, but everything else is just cuddles and walks. I decided to name him Shadow because he's a poison like you told me he was." She said, petting Shadow's snout and he purred, leaning into the touch.

She looks at Medic as he pulled out his advance watch to look at Shadow's status. **"...YLRAEN ENOD...SKOOL GIB HGUONE OT EDIR..."** He said, making Lily look at him. "N-No, I can't do that...I mean, I had fun riding Astub when I took him out, but...a wyvern...I'm not sure..." She looks very nervous and Shadow looks at her and cooed. He nuzzled her cheek, purring silently.

Lily smiled and pets his head, making the beast purr louder at that. She can tell he is ready for another command as he smacked his lips and whined a little. "Oh, you want milk?" She asked, the beast now wagging his tail and roared happily. She was about to get some when Medic pulled one out of his coat pocket and hands it to Lily. She looks at the milk, then at Medic. **"...WAS ENO DNA DEKCONK TI TUO...BARG EMOS DNA TOG YAWA EROFEB TI EKOW PU."** He explained, giving her the bottle as she opened it up, the dragon now licking it's lips.

"...thank you." She said, smiling a little and he just grunted in response, crossing his starts to feed the wyvern and suck on the milk bottle, purring softly and Lily chuckled. "You're pretty hungry, aren't you?" She chuckled, the dragon managing to finish up the bottle and he grew more until he was nearly full size of an adult wyvern, standing on his hind legs and roared out, spreading his large bat-like wings.

Medic looks down at the status and Lily looks. **"...SDEEN KROW NO THGIEW...TUB TNECED KCATTA DNA ANIMATS...TON DAB..."** He commented, giving the wyvern a good pat on the side of his neck and Shadow roared slightly, but purred. Lily smiled-

She gasped when Shadow scooped her up with his head, placing her on his back. "Uhh, wh-what's he doing?" She asked and for some reason, she could see a smirk in Medic's mask.

 **"...EVAH NUF..."**

"Wait, Medic-"

She didn't get a chance as Shadow took off into the sky, roaring loudly. Medic chuckled and went to where his tames were, glancing at Deux as he gives him a 'what the hell!?' look, gesturing to Lily. Medic only shrugged.

 **"...LL'EHS EVIL..."** He shrugged, walking away and Deux groaned, rubbing his face tiredly.

Meanwhile, Lily was clinging onto Shadow as he climbed higher and higher into the sky with each flap he makes from his powerful wings. He kept going higher and higher until he stops, making Lily peak since she had her eyes closed. When she opened both, she was amazed by it.

They were high above the clouds, nothing to disturb the peace, the sky above them a perfect blue. Shadow flew straight, keeping a steady pace and fly smoothly to keep her from falling off. Lily got comfortable on Shadow, sitting right above his shoulder blades while holding onto one of the spikes that grew on his back. Shadow seemed to smile at Lily and dipped his wing into the cloud, making it ripple and split apart.

Lily pets Shadow, making him look at her. "Thank you, Shadow." She smiled, making him smile as well and licked her cheek. Lily smiled as well-

She lets out a yelp when he dove, Shadow getting excited on flying as he did twirls and dives. "Sh-Shadow, take it easy! SHADOW!"

Meanwhile...

Deux was feeding a Dire Bear when he heard a roar from above, spooking the Dire Bear. "Whoa, whoa, easy there, girl..." The bear snorts, standing back down on all fours and snorts, Deux petting her snout. "Easy girl, you're okay..." The Dire bear snorts, but leans into Deux's touch and roared softly, making him smile. "Good girl..." He looks up to see Shadow diving back down and he rushed to him to where Shadow was landing.

He saw Lily, but looks like she was going to puke as she was pale, her hair standing in all directions. "Uhhh, you okay?"

"Please, just help me off of Shadow before I start to throw up on him..." She groaned in response, slowly reaching over to Deux. She nearly fell off of the wyvern, but Deux caught her, carrying her bridal style. "Easy there...don't want you bruising up yourself." He chuckled a bit, Lily leaning her head against his shoulder and he smiled sadly. "Here, how about you get some rest to sleep it off? It works great for me sometimes."

She just nods in response.

She had her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes to make the world stop spinning as Deux carried her inside of the base. "...the world can't stop spinning..." She groaned in response. He smiled sadly and rubbed her shoulder gently. "I know...but you'll feel better after some sleep..."

She just nos, keeping her eyes closed as he walked into the base, managing to open the door with his foot and walked right in, carrying her upstairs until he got to a spare bedroom that they gave her when she moved in. It wasn't fully decorated yet, a simple drawer and a bed, but Deux said that he was going to help her with some of the designs later on.

He placed her gently on the bed and placed the blanket up to her shoulders, brushing the bangs away from her eyes. "Sleep now, I'll bring something back in case you don't feel better, alright?" He smiled gently.

"...'kay..." She was soon asleep, breathing softly. He smiled, closing the curtains on the window. He looks at her one last time before turning off the lights, letting her sleep in for a few hours.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is finished.**

 **So what is in store for our trio in the next chapter? New tames, new beasts, new attack sequences, oh all sorts of stuff!**

 **Until then,**

 **BlackDragon157**


End file.
